Empathy
by Soulreciever
Summary: What if the time limit on the Bet was extended? How will the nieve Sumeragi cope with the harsh reality of the Year of Destiny? And why has Seishiro kept silent all this time? AU Slash
1. Love

Empathy.

1. Love.

T: This one came to me as I was reading that last moment in volume 6 of Tokyo Babylon and it seemed enough of a good enough idea that I ploughed ahead…Needless to say I then spent a week simply staring at the blank pages of my notebook without much of an idea of where to go with the plot…Hopefully I've got there now, but just in case the first warning is going to be POTENTIAL SLOW UPDATES! Also SLASH, AU, OOC and again my old friend ANGST, though it doesn't really make an appearance until chapter 3. I do not own anything here bar the plot…oh and this is officially my 30th fanfic…impressive when you consider that I was going to stop at 10!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are tears in his eyes; pointless tears so akin to those that had fallen from his eyes but a few days ago.

He had cried so much, had ignored his beloved sister, all because Seishiro had been hurt… all because there had been a chance that the man might not want to see him again.

Why though?

Because it had been Seishiro…

Because the thought of loosing him had hurt like a physical pain.

"I…I am in love with Seishiro-san."

His mind filled with warmth at that realisation and the tears still in his eyes he steps through into Seishiro's hospital room.

For a moment he catches a glimpse of cherry blossoms and his mind fills with the memory of the mysterious boy he had met under the sakura so long ago.

Then he is simply stood at the edge of the room, Seishiro regarding him with a curious expression,

"Subaru-kun, what is the matter?"

"It is nothing." He replies as he comes to sit at the others side. "Seishiro-san…" He feels his cheeks flush, the response something that makes clearer sense to him now that he knows his heart.

There is something in his manner that supposedly hints at the shear importance of the words he wishes to say, for Seishiro's smile becomes truer and he enquires,

"What is it, Subaru-kun?"

"I…I'm in love with you…"

He scrunches his eyes tight, fearful despite the fact that Seishiro has only ever been kind to him.

A hand smoothes his face and he hears Seishiro inform him,

"I know." Before everything falls into darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………..

The hard, electronic, noise of the alarm starts him from the dream he had been having and there is a temptation to hit the snooze button and let sleep claim him again.

"Subaru, I do not think your Obaachan would appreciate you being late." A voice remarks from behind him, the rumble of it rolling though his body and making him feel warm and secure.

"There is much about me that Obaachan would not approve of, Seishiro."

Seishiro laughs and leans over to kiss his forehead before he informs him,

"True enough, pet and if you wish her to remain ignorant to some of those 'things' you should get up."

Mumbling about the despicable nature of boyfriends who use blackmail Subaru wrenches himself from the warmth of the bed and, grabbing a towel, goes to have a shower.

Once out he opens the draw on their medical carbonate and pulls out a pair of clean gloves.

The gloves, or rather his reason for wearing them, was the only secret that remained between Seishiro and himself, this only because he still was not completely sure as to why he wore them in the first place.

Not that it particularly mattered anymore, for when his relationship with Seishiro had progressed enough that touch had become essential he had asked Hokuto to design him a range of fingerless gloves.

Thus he had now the advantage of being able to truly touch things for the first time, while also maintaining whatever secret lay on the skin of his hands.

Obaachan had yet to be completely convinced that even this small concession was not risking himself, a doubt that he always waylaid by enquiring after the reason that the exposure of his skin was a risk.

Seishiro was half way through breakfast when he immerged and the other was so immaculately presented that he could not help but state,

"I never can understand how you're so awake in the morning."

Seishiro smiles one of his warm, safe smiles and pushes his breakfast towards him before he responds,

"It is because I have you to wake up to, pet."

………………………………………………………………………

"I called you to talk about your sister's marriage, Subaru." His Obaachan informs him after they have exhausted all avenues of polite conversation.

He tenses, very much aware of where she is going with this and replies,

"Is that so, Obaachan?"

"I am glad that Hokuto-chan is happy and that you support that happiness…however…however, I would be happier if you were wedding also."

"Obaachan, we have discussed this before."

"Yes, we have and I believed that I had made it clear to you of my feelings on the matter."

He maintains his composure at his and as causally as he can he remarks,

"This is not simply about my need for an heir, is it?"

Her eyes close and her fingers tangling into the edges of her kimono she replies,

"No, it is not…yesterday I was contacted by one of the Dragons of Heaven."

Ah, so this was about the fabled 'End of the World' and his part in that affair.

"I had thought that we had agreed to stay neutral until there was a clear threat."

"We did and there is."

"Obaachan?"

"It seems the Sakurazukamori has attacked the Dragons of Heaven."

For an instant he believes he feels the backs of his hands stinging and then the sensation passes so quickly that it seems almost as if it had never truly been there.

"Your hands stung as I said that name, did they not?" Her voice is soft, deceptively so and his curiosity piqued he enquires,

"Yes and you know why, do you not, Obaachan?"

"Subaru, I have tried so hard to keep this truth from you…had hoped that you would recall these things on your own…

"Yet it seems the blocks on your memory are too strong to dissolve naturally and thus the burden falls to me.

"All those years ago I came to the sakura and found you stood within its shadow, a dazed expectancy in your eyes.

"I did not understand and then I saw your hands…" She pauses, tears welling into her eyes and he tenses, concerned despite himself. "You were branded by the Sakurazukamori…marked to die just as your father before you…

"I could not loose you as I had him and so I protected you…bound the marks with powerful wards.

"Yet still it has not been enough…yesterday I looked into your future and I saw only the cherry blossoms…" She is weeping openly now and he leans across to hug her, offering the comfort despite the breach in etiquette.

"Obaachan, you do not need to be afraid. It has been fourteen long years since that day and I have not died.

"Perhaps the Sakurazukamori has bored of me or perhaps he believes that without my memory I am of no threat."

"Perhaps…" She does not sound convinced and as she hugs him closer he feels a chill cross over him.

……………………………………………………………………………..

He has perched himself into one of the top branches of the tree, the view this vantage point offers both practical and a little nostalgic.

For he has been here in this place when he had met the boy who he currently called his lover.

He could not say with any certainty why he had been motivated to begin the Bet and yet as to the matter of its continuation…

He had thought to end the Bet the day after he had lost his eye and yet the thought tog the tears the day before and the tears that had threatened the boy's eyes the day after had changed his mind.

The curiosity to know why those tears were there had been enough for him to stall a little and the answer…

Though he knew that he did not love the child, knew that the Bet would have ended in his favour…

There had been a hesitant want in the child's eyes that had made him wonder…

Had made him pull the child down into another sleeping spell and utter, what had proven to be, fateful words.

_"I shall extend the Bet a little more, Subaru-kun, for I am curious as to whether the shear force of your want can pull me in,_

_"Am curious to see if by allowing you to love me I might, in time, be able to return that love._

_"However, there shall be no guarantees this time, Subaru-kun and should I bore of you by tomorrow then I shall kill you._

_"You are still as glass to me, after all."_

He had meant those words and yet each day he had learned something new of the Sumeragi…

Had become enthralled and yet…

He lights a cigarette and smiles a little to himself,

"We shall see what destiny has in store for us, shall we, Subaru-kun?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: That last line is mean to be a little ambivalent as to Sei-chan's true meaning…in other words does he mean 'Let's see what happens when we meet as enemies on the battlefield' or 'Let us see what the future brings'…to be honest not even I really know at the moment! I liked the thought that even after seven years Subaru hasn't gotten the courage to tell his grandma that he's gay, or at least seeing another man and thus Obaachan remains ignorant! Also the odd fan cannon idea that Subaru hates early mornings has snuck in, both because I find it cute and because it gave my lovers a chance to have an amicable teasing match! R+R as input helps me improve! Also I need the plot ideas I really do!


	2. Grief

2. Grief

T: An apology before I get to my reviewers and to disclaimers, My beloved X manga is currently with a friend and so I have had to create my own concept of how Subaru gets brought to see Kamui for the first time…this is probably a good thing as it means I am not treading on Clamp's toes!

Thanks to Silver Salamander for again agreeing to be my Beta…on to the reviewers…

TintAngel: I hate to tell you this but, there is indeed angst on the horizon…as to the Kamui thing…wait and see -

KuraiTsubasa: We are indeed on the X time line and there are some familiar scenes on the horizon. Hokuto is indeed engaged to Kakyo! Oh and keep the questions coming, I love them!

Now that I've risked the safety of this fic I remind readers that I do not own anything here except the rather tiny plot! Warnings remain the same apart from an upage of SLOW UPDATES because I've been off reading the first few Yami No Matsuei manga and thus have yet to actually finish writing chapter three!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He is out shopping with Seishiro when a heavily accented voice enquires,

"Would you be Sumeragi Subaru?"

Turning a little on his heals he meets the eye of a tall teenaged boy who is dressed in an odd collection of casual clothes.

"Who are you?" He enquires, very much aware, despite the brashness, that he is being a little rude.

"Arisugawa Sorata and I am one of the Dragons of Heaven."

He feels himself tense a little at that, both because he had believed himself free of this situation and because Seishiro was not yet fully aware of his involvement in the Year of Destiny.

Seishiro catches a hold of his hand and informs him,

"I will go and get us some coffee." Before he heads off to Subaru's right.

Once he is gone he smiles a false smile and informs Sorata,

"I had believed that Obaachan had made my position on this regard clear."

"Sumeragi-san, I comprehend why you would wish to stay out of the battle, what with having a happy life and all but…

"I really and truly need your help."

"With what?"

Sorata lets go a breath and his smile faltering just slightly he says,

"Yesterday our Kamui witnessed a terrible thing and he has locked himself into his heart.

"The Seals and I were all but ready to give up on him when I recalled the secret Sumeragi technique.

"With that hope in mind I talked again to your Obaasan and she directed me first to a place where I could see your photo and then in this general direction."

"I will have to see him and I can not guarantee that I can save him."

"I understand, Sumeragi-san, all we ask is that you do your best."

……………………………………………………………………………….

He is slightly surprised to find that the Seals have been given accommodation within the Imonoyama mansion, both because it seems a little more than co-incidental that they have been so close and because he could not link the Imonoyama Noruko that Sorata told him of with the individual that he knew.

It pleased him a little to see Sorata's surprise when he mentioned that he was studying at the University on Campus.

"Really?"

"Yes, I am studying to be a Zoo keeper."

The boy regards him sceptically and he feels a further wash of odd joy before he remarks,

"It was my dream job as a child and I decided to remain committed to it as I grew both because I love animals and because Seishiro said that I should."

They have clearly reached the room that is their destination, for Sorata has stopped, and yet he has made no further move to cross over the threshold and into the space beyond.

"We can not linger, Arisugawa-san."

"I know, it is just…that man…" The other has pinked a little now and smiling Subaru responds,

"He is my lover, Arisugawa-san, if that is what you wish to know."

"Yes…yes, that was it." The pink has faded from his cheeks and there is something in his hesitancy that makes Subaru doubt and yet he has not want to enquire further of the man, both for fear and for the desire to get this over with as swiftly as possible.

A boy of no more than sixteen has been arranged in a semi sitting position at one end of the room, his frail form held up by what seems to be a pile of cushions.

He has, clutched tight against his chest, what appears to be the severed head of an attractive girl whom appears to have been about the boy's age.

Sorata approaches the boy cautiously, as though fearful that a wrong move will shatter the other

"Kamui?" He enquires as he brushes a stray strand of hair away from the other's face, "Kamui I brought someone to see you…his name is Sumeragi Subaru and he is here to help you…"

There is not even the faintest of reactions from the other and Sorata's face falls a little,

"He is all yours, Sumeragi-san."

The wards upon Kamui's mind are strong and he can feel the toll of each resistance as a physical blow upon his body.

He comes, eventually, to the featureless darkness that represents the depths of the boy's heart and, his body broken and bruised, he begins a search for the other.

It is the sound of Kamui's tears that eventually given him away and Subaru regards his overly youthful appearance before he says,

"Kamui, I am Sumeragi Subaru and I have come to bring you back."

"Stay away!"

There is a force behind the words and he feels his body being pushed against.

He pushes back, gently and then he is swamped with the shear force of the boy's emotions…

Is drowning on the other's despair.

He can hear Sorata distantly calling for him to stop and yet he knows he can not…

Not when Kamui is hurting so very much.

"Kamui…you have to come back. Everyone is waiting for you…they want to help you, want to ease your pain."

"Kotori…Fuuma…" There is a flash of blood about them and then Kamui is screaming.

He is older now, perhaps ten or eleven and Subaru takes a little comfort in that.

"Kamui, it was not your fault."

"Fuuma…where is Fuuma?" He enquires, his form blurring again so that he is now all but a breath from his true age.

As they had travelled to the mansion Sorata had told him the details of the incident that had brought Kamui here, something that Subaru is now more than a little grateful for.

"Fuuma has gone away for a while, Kamui…"

"Why? Where is he…I remember blood and a dark voice…"

"Something black has taken him away, Kamui…has hurt one that you cared deeply for.

"But you can not stay here is your heart, because if you do you will never be able to get Fuuma back."

"Could I get him back?" Kamui enquires, his inward appearance now matching his outward.

"If such a thing is your wish and if you believe beyond doubt that he will come back to you."

Kamui regards him sceptically a moment and then the shear choking force of his misery fades into a faint acceptance.

"If I can believe in it and if I wish for it I can get Fuuma back…" He trails and one of his hands tangling into the material of his shirt he enquires, "Is it right for me to want this, even though it would mean hurt for Fuuma?"

"Fuuma will understand, Kamui, this is another thing that you must believe…

"He will understand because he is your friend."

Kamui smiles then, the thing achingly fragile and he reaches to embrace Subaru.

"Thank you." He informs the other before he has gone completely.

He follows Kamui back into the true world and managed to greet him properly before he feels himself teeter.

Warm hands catch him and he hears the comforting melody of Seishiro's voice before he falls, at last, to sleep.

He dreams of the sakura and of the one he had met there so long ago…of the voiceless words that the other had spoken.

'Please, I beg you, leave me alone.' His dream self pleads, his face wet with childish tears.

The other simply remains before him, his smile blank and angry now without true cause, his dream self steps for the other with his fists raised.

…For a moment he recognises the face before him and he feels his heart cease…

…feels a name bubbling on his lips and then he starts into waking,

"Seishiro?" He enquires; the name a hard desperation on his lips.

The other does not respond as he usually does when Subaru is afraid and he turns to see why…

Blood stains the covers and Seishrio is no-where to be found.

He screams and then another's hands are wrapping about him and a voice is offering him much needed comfort.

A dream…

It had all simply been a dream.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

T: Mwa ha ha ha haa…yep the foreshadowing demon has taken over my fingers! R+R Love may remove the power the demon has over me!


	3. Joy

3. Joy. 

T: Things are coming slowly together as far as plot goes so hopefully the updates should not stretch any further than once a week…however, work being as it is at the moment I will not state that as a complete certainty!

Kuraitsubasa: Well done! You were spot on with the Sorata thing, though it was less to do with Sei-chan's name and more to do with his power! Unfortunately you'll have to wait a while yet before you learn how Seishiro got onto Clamp Campus!

That done I still own little of what you see here and the warnings still apply…oh there is an addition of OOC but then that's because Kakyo isn't all angsty and stuff!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is too late for him to return to any semblance of sleep and so, once he has calmed a little, he pulls himself out of bed for a long soak in the bath.

Seishrio stirs him after an hour with a simple pancake breakfast, which Subaru devours as though he has been starved for a week.

"Will you tell me about the nightmare you had last night, Subaru?"

As was the tradition when Seishiro asked him that question he regarded the other for a quiet moment before responding,

"It was actually two nightmares…the first began as that recurring dream and then…shifted…a little."

"And the second?"

"I thought that I had awoken and I looked for you to comfort myself…you were not there and there was so much blood…"

"Subaru…I know we have discussed the possibility before, but I think that you should talk this through with Kakyo."

"I can not trouble him, Seishiro, especially with the wedding so close."

"Subaru, you know as well as I do that Hokuto will find out about this sooner rather than later…would you not like to be able to tell her that you have already talked to her fiancée and that everything is alright, rather than have her badgering you until you crack?"

Though there is humour in his words Seishiro's eyes are regarding him with such worry that he relents and remarks,

"I will go, but for your sake rather than my own."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Hokuto had told him once that Kakyo had had long hair when she had first met him and yet looking at the clean cut man before him he could not quite imagine it.

Indeed, if the truth be known, he could not quite understand how someone as quiet as Kakyo could be attracted to someone as brash as his sister.

It has to have been something in the circumstances of their meeting that had drawn them to one another, for they _were_ completely and truly in love.

"Hokuto told me that you had been bothered in your childhood by re-occurring dreams, but I was under the impression that they had left you." The man remarks as he pushes his glasses back up his nose.

"For a while they had but with recent events…"

"Recent events?"

Aware that he had to tread a little weary as far as this subject was concerned he considers a moment before he replies,

"I had to rescue a young boy from within himself…"

"It might simply have been the strength of his emotions recalling to you the harder times of your youth."

"But I did not simply dream the dream of the boy beneath the sakura…"

"There was another dream?"

"I dreamt that Seishiro had left me…that someone had taken him away…

"There was so much blood….so very much…"

He shivers and Kakyo allows him a moment before he remarks,

"Things with Seishiro have become comfortable of late, Subaru and it is understandable that you have begun to fear that that comfort shall be snatched from you.

"Should you remain troubled by these newer, more violent, nightmares then do no hesitate to come back, until then I do not think you should let it overly concern you."

There is something in the other's voice that suggests Kakyo comprehends more than he is letting on and yet before Subaru can question this the other has moved the subject onto the matter of the upcoming wedding.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

It is his first trip outside of the Campus since Kotori's death and though Sorata is close enough that he can see him always out of the corner of his eye, he does not feel completely at ease.

A familiar profile catches his eye and his heart lightening slightly he calls out,

"Subaru!"

The other turns and, a blush creeping onto his face, Kamui notes the longer hair style and the make-up, which separates this person from Subaru.

"I am sorry…I thought that you were someone else."

The woman breaks into a bright laughter and informs him,

"I am Sumeragi Hokuto, Subaru's twin sister and it is natural that you would mistake us on our first meeting…"

"Forgive my belated introduction, I am Shirou Kamui."

"Kamui-chan…Hmmm, I do not think that Subaru has mentioned you to me before."

"We have not known one another all that long." He responds, aware how odd such a thing shall seem after the familiarity he had used.

Hokuto breaks into another bout of loud laughter and leaning close to him she enquires,

"Do you harbour a little crush on my brother?"

"No!" Hokuto giggles some more and grasping his shoulder she says,

"Let's shake your body guard, Kamui-chan and go grab a coffee."

Before he can reply to that, indeed before he really registers that she has made a suggestion to him, he is sat in a booth hidden at the back of a quiet little coffee shop.

"My fiancé was a Yumeni…do you know what one of those is?" She enquires as she settles down opposite him.

"Kasan told me that they were a person who could see other people's dreams."

"That is correct; sometimes they can also see the future through their dreams."

"Are you trying to say that your fiancé saw all of this?"

"Not all of it…indeed not even enough that I could tell you how this war is to end. However…

"Kamui-chan, I know that you were close to Fuuma."

"He was my friend before Kasan moved us away…"

"And now?"

"I'm not sure...I wanted to keep him away from me, keep him safe, yet I want him back so much…"

"Subaru was kind to you, was he not? And you felt drawn in by that kindness.

"Everyone else about you treats you as a monster or as some sort of god …my brother on the other hand…"

"Subaru talked to me as if I was any ordinary boy…tolerated me despite how harsh I was to him and I have a want to repay him for that."

"Give him your friendship then, Kamui, for Subaru has only ever had his sister, Sei-chan and myself in his life until now and it will do him some good to know that someone else can see him for who he truly is, rather than for his powers."

"Sumeragi-san…"

"Hokuto!"

"Hokuto-san…about Sakurazuka-san…"

"You have met him?"

"Yes…his power…"

"I know."

"What is he?"

"It does not matter. Sei-chan loves my brother and has proven his worth a thousand times over."

He wishes to reply to that but a discordant tune breaks into the air and apologising profusely Hokuto reaches for the source of that sound, her mobile.

"Hello…Kakyo, what can I do for you, love? Lunch with Subaru and Sei-chan…" She glances over to Kamui and enquires, "Could I bring a friend…not, not I do not think Subaru will mind…

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute."

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hokuto, you are being far too loud!" Subaru remarks once his sisters bout of laughter has faded.

His sister pokes her tongue out and, if not for the presence of Kakyo and Kamui, he could almost believe himself sixteen again.

They always seemed to fall into the old pattern when they came together, Hokuto teasing Subaru mercilessly about Seishrio and the older man responding with his usual flirtatious bravado.

Every now and again Kakyo would break into the conversation with some random comment and they would break the pattern to indulge in a discussion on that point of interest.

Kamui remained silent at Subaru's side, his eyes regarding the other with such devotion that the Sumeragi feared what it meant for the feelings within Kamui's heart.

At one point he catches Seishiro watching the boy and the older man dismisses the look with such a casual air that Subaru begins to believe he had been over assessing Kamui's care for him.

Seishiro loved him enough that he would be jealous of another caring for him in the same a fashion, after all…

Yet if that was the case why has the older man's face broken into a sneer for a moment as he looked on Kamui's adoration?

Why had it seemed that Seishiro did not truly care for him at all?

That the thought of someone loving Subaru was a thing completely incomprehensible to him…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

T: As you can tell things are on the move down, down, down, into the pits of angstyness and with that as the most hint you're going to get from me about what comes next I ask you to R+R.


	4. Despair

4: Despair.

T: As you can gather from the title things take a downward slide from now on in! Both my wonderful beta Silver Salamander and I are a little busy at the moment, hence the delay but hopefully I'll still manage to get a chapter out each week….fingers crossed!

kuraitsubasa: please note the warning below! I would tell you that its all going to be alright in the end but that would be spoiling things!

An increase in ANGST and SUNSHINE 60 which really does deserve a warning all of its own! It is Clamp's not mine…my version would have a great deal more of Subaru…naked!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is propped up in bed, his head buried in a book when Seishiro calls his name.

"What is it, love?" He enquires as he places the book, face down, onto the nightstand.

"I wish to know what that boy was talking about next week,"

"It does not matter."

"It does matter…ever since you met that boy you've been having terrible nightmares and Kamui has come to monopolise your time so much that I am lucky to see you for more than a minute."

"I am all the family he has, Seishiro; I have told you that before."

"I know, pet and I know that I can not ask you to stop seeing him…but…"

"But I am pushing you away?"

"Precisely. Before this we have never had any secrets between us, you even told me about the marks on your hands after you learned of them."

"Something Obaachan will kill me for when she finds out, I am sure…" He trails and turning he buries himself into Seishiro's chest before he remarks, "I did not want you worried over nothing."

"Subaru, I would prefer to know that you are in danger rather than be left ignorant… I had thought you would know that by now."

"I do and I am sorry…Seishrio, do you recall the case with the dial Q party line?"

"The girls who believed that the world was going to end in 1999?"

He takes in a little breath and replies,

"They were right. The world will indeed end in 1999 unless we can prevent it."

"We?"

"Perhaps that was not the best of wording…they wish for me to be involved but…"

"Subaru, whatever you decide I will support you one hundred percent."

"Thank you and knowing that helps a little…I still am not sure, however. The heart of me would say no, my life is content after all.

"But the Sakurazukamori has become involved and as a Sumeragi it is my duty to fight that person.

"Also Kamui needs someone at his side during this time, for he has the greatest and the hardest role to play."

"What role?"

"He must fight his Twin Star and the outcome of that battle will decide the outcome of the war."

"Then why is your involvement necessary?"

"Both myself and my fellow Dragon's of Heaven are meant to protect the Kekkai that support Tokyo.

"With each Kekkai that remains at the Final Battle Kamui will gain a little strength and with each that is broken his counterpart will grow."

"I see, so by supporting these 'Dragon's of Heaven' you are assuring that Kamui has the best of chances?"

"Yes."

"Then you must do it, of course, for it does you good to have someone other than Hokuto and myself to care for and to protect."

"It is dangerous."

"As is your life as an Onmyoji."

Seishiro is being sincere and it is this, along with the promise of the others support, that makes the choice for him.

……………………………………………………………………………..

He feels the ground shift lazily beneath his feet and his body tensing he glances to the sky.

There is a flash of lightening and he moves, his body connecting a moment with a boy he recognises vaguely as one of Kamui's classmates, before he has passed him by.

Eventually he reaches an empty alleyway and he leaps….

Fuuma has Kamui pinned under one of his feet and the boy seems to have given in, his form limp and all but lifeless beneath the limb.

Grabbing for an Ofuda, he cries for Fuuma to let the other go…

For the briefest of instants he sees the shadowed face of the boy beneath the sakura laid onto Fuuma's own and them he is seeing again his 'true' face.

"How odd…it seems you have not completely settled on a true wish…" Fuuma remarks, a lazy smile crossing his lips.

Again there is the flash of the young Sakurazukamori and the Kamui is screaming his name.

It is thanks to this that he avoids the blow from behind him and reaching for more of his Ofuda he proceeds to fight off his new opponent.

Eventually Fuuma steps in and though the other is strong Subaru manages still to place a trap about his body.

Another flash of that shadowed figure and the momentary distraction is enough for his spell to backlash.

Fuuma pins him against a wall and grabs for his head, his form burring again into that other.

"Why…why do you?"

"Why do I look like that boy?" Fuuma enquires as his hand travels down for his right eye. "Because you wish to meet him again."

There is an instant of blinding pain and then he falls into unconsciousness.

……………………………………………………………………………….

He waits until Kamui has gone with Subaru to the hospital and then he makes his presence known to the other 'Kamui'.

"It seems you are connected to that Dragon of Heaven."

"I have been playing a little game with him."

"A game that will soon have to come to a conclusion." Fuuma responds. "That person has two very different wishes and you are the one who shall decide which he chooses…what his future shall be."

The other leaps away from him then and he lingers while simply contemplating the words.

Eventually his mobile begins to ring and he has a discussion with Subaru's nurse before he makes his way to the hospital.

Kamui is sat with Subaru, his hands wrapped about the other man's in a manner that suggests he will not be letting go any time soon.

"How is he?" He enquires.

The boy flinches and yet his grip does not weaken, indeed he seems almost to grasp a little tighter to Subaru's hand.

"He has been blinded in his right eye and yet I believe that you knew that already."

"So you felt my presence."

"How could you allow Fuuma to do that?"

"I did not know what he was planning until it occurred and by that point it was too late."

"How can you be so calm? He could have died!"

"But he did not."

Kamui's eyes are burning now with the force of his anger and he smiles a little for the amusement of it.

"He loves you so very much and so I shall forgive you that comment.

"However, if you hurt him I will come for you."

"My, my! Such anger, Kamui-kun…I wonder if Subaru has drawn you in…"

The boy flushes and he smiles before he reaches for Subaru's free hand.

"He is mine, Shirou Kamui…"

His marks respond to his touch and Subaru moves a little in his sleep, his mouth opening to whisper his name before he settles again.

"Only ever mine!" He states, a cold, murderous smile clear on his lips as he utters the words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Yeh…things get even worse in the next chapter...now that I've scared away what is left of my readership R+R…because things can only get better!


	5. Loss

5. Loss. 

T: Things are going to be a bit hectic from now until Christmas and so I may not be able to keep religiously to the one chapter a week promise. I will do my utmost to keep updates regular…I do not wish to loose my lovely reviewers after all!

Kurai-tsubasa: Heh…I could pretend that Sei-chan was meant to be unrecognisable in that last section but unfortunately that wasn't the case! This is proof of what late night typing will do to a person! As to Subaru's destiny…you're on the right track…snigger will not tell you anymore as it will spoil things! Will, however, remind you that Fuuma said both Subaru's wishes are somehow connected with Sei-chan…may give you a little clue! I love the questions btw as they keep my brain working, something that it needs at the moment I assure you!

I do not own any thing you see here apart from the plot…something for which ask to be forgiven! The ANGST is on the rise and things get the teeniest VIOLENT for the next few chapters but apart from that we remain the same!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything looks flatter when he again awakes and it takes him a moment to realise why this is.

"So you are awake." Seishiro remarks as he comes into his line of sight. "Kamui told me what happened…I had believed that we had gone past the guilt you felt over the loss of my eye."

"I could not help but feel that you were being kind, Seishiro. That you were tolerating my part in your loss because you loved me."

"Subaru, even if that were true you could not think that I would want this… Could not think that this would make me happy." He remarks as he brushes a hand against Subaru's bandages.

"I wanted only your forgiveness, Seishiro…"

"I know and yet there were better ways to gain it. Not only have you worried me unnecessarily but you have also worried Kamui."

"I know…I wish that he had not been there, for he will now blame himself and yet…

"I cannot regret wishing for this, Seishiro."

"Then we shall speak of it no more." He remarks as he leans down to kiss Subaru's forehead.

A moment after that the door opens to admit a very depressed looking Kamui.

"I will go and tell Hokuto that you are awake." Seishiro remarks as he gains his feet and heads for the doorway.

Once they are alone Kamui comes to stand by his bed and the scene is so familiar that Subaru knows what the boy shall say an instant before it leaves his lips.

"I am sorry, Subaru."

Aware that he must be cautious of Kamui's feelings he clenches the others hand a moment before he remarks,

"Kamui, you can not blame yourself for this…"

"Yes I can! If I had only been able to form a Kekkai…"

"I wanted this, Kamui…wanted to be equal with Seishrio."

"Subaru…" A little of the boy's fire dwindles and Subaru gives the boy a smile before he remarks,

"I do not want you always guilty about this loss, Kamui, especially when you had no part in it…

"Especially when I know what it is to harbour such unnecessary pain."

"Then Seishiro-san's right eye…"

"He lost it protecting me, something that I have blamed myself for ever since."

"I see." Kamui is smiling a little now, the thing a fractured fragility that could crumble at any moment.

"Sorata and Arashi asked that I pass on their apologies. They wanted to come with me, but Hokuto-san did not want you barraged with visitors so soon after the accident."

"Let them both know that I appreciate their concern, but that there was little that could have been done."

"Yes, of course…Subaru-" Whatever Kamui had been about to say is lost as Hokuto steps into the room.

"Sorry to intrude, Kamui-chan, I just had to check up onmy brother."

"It's okay, Hokuto-san. See you soon, Subaru." The boy mumbles before leaving.

"That was a little too well timed, Neesan."

"Yes well, the doors don't block out _that_ much noise." She remarked as she perched herself onto the foot of his bed. "What are you going to do about Kamui?"

"I don't know…I keep hoping that he will realise it is only a crush…keep hoping that I won't have to break his heart."

"He reminds me a lot of how you used to be when you were younger."

"Me too Neesan, I am afraid for him…Afraid that his kind heart will hurt him as mine almost hurt me…"

"He'll be alright, Subaru. We're watching over him, after all."

………………………………………………………………………………

The Earthquake at Shinjuku had been close enough to the location of Subaru's hospital that he knew 'Kamui' had meant it as warning.

It seemed the game was at last winding to an end, something that he was both pleased and a little disappointed about.

It would be interesting to at last see Subaru break…interesting to see how much his toy would change when it learned the truth of its existence.

However, it would be a shame to let him go just when he had become more of an intrigue…a shame to allow Kamui the chance to influence Subaru's pure heart.

It seemed the choice was no longer his, however and so he had begun to make arrangements for the future…had begun to call in some of the many favours he was owed.

Since he had lost his eye Subaru had been having more and more nightmares centred on their first meeting beneath the Sakura, something that Seishrio would use to his advantage.

For now all that he would have to do would be to relax his control over the Sumeragi's memory and his secret would be exposed at last.

He waits until midnight and then he leans over and presses his lips, for the last time, to the Sumeragi's own.

The other stirs at the contact and Seishiro pulls an illusion about them.

"Sei…shiro?"

The sound of his name of Subaru's lips is, as always, a thing full of trust and dedication…a thing that amuses his dark heart.

"Subaru-kun…it is time that you saw the true face of the one from your nightmares. Time that all was revealed."

Before them there is played the scene beneath the tree, without pause and without mask.

Subaru watches, entranced, his eyes misting over in disbelief as the thing reaches its conclusion.

"Why?" He enquires as he stretches to pull Seishiro to him.

He steps away from that reach and wrenching Subaru out of the bed he pulls one of the other's arms hard enough that it snaps.

"Because I am Sakurazukamori…because you mean no more to me than a glass."

"You loved me…you treated me with such kindness…tolerated me even at my worst…"

"I never once professed to love you, Subaru-kun, not after you gave your heart to me. I wished to see how far I could take things before you realised that I did not truly care. Yet you have not once doubted, for the purity of your heart did not allow you to."

He pushes Subaru to the floor and kicks him once, harshly, in the stomach.

"All these years I have lived with that purity…have held it in my hands…and yet still I feel nothing for you…still this is like simply kicking a stone…"

Subaru is no longer moving and Seishiro reaches down to touch his face,

"I had thought you would fight back and yet it seems that you, at least, were sincere in the strength of your care for me. Yet even that will not be enough to save you."

Illusionary branches lift Subaru off of the floor and pull him slowly towards the tree.

He hears someone screaming Subaru's name and leaning towards the other he remarks,

"This is not over." Before he leases the illusion and pulls himself into a cloak of invisibility.

He lingers long enough to see Kamui break into the room and lift Subaru to him before he heads as far from the pair as he can.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Expect even more angst in the next chapter as Subaru comes to the Rainbow Bridge! R+R as I need to know my Clamp like turn has not scared anyone off!


	6. Anger

6. Anger.

T: I apologise both for this hiatus and the one coming up, my only excuse is that Christmas really is eating up my time! Trust me when I say that the chapters are coming to you as fast as Silver Salamander (Bless her lovely beta heart) and I can manage! Beware the ANGST and the little bit of BLOOD that appears in this chapter…Okay now that I have no readers what so ever! I do not own anything here other than the plot and even that seems to have taken on a life of its own!

kuraitsubasa: Yep I'm afraid the angst is inescapable…as for Sei-chan's feelings…wait and see!

Kakyou-chan: Blush thank you for the kind praise and don't feel guilty about not reviewing as I'm a closet story lurker myself! As to the present tense thing…meh it helps me develop the characters emotions and allows me to believe more in the story I'm creating. Will stop now before I make myself sound any more like a pretentious authoress!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctors had asked many questions, yet somehow he had managed to avoid them without them noticing.

It has been an hour since he had felt Subaru's distress…since he had come to the hospital to find his friend unconscious on the floor.

He had a suspicion as to who was at the rout of this and yet until Subaru came back to himself he could not be completely sure.

"Subaru?" He enquires, hoping that this time he will get a response.

For an instant he thinks he will again get nothing and then Subaru's working hand lifts to catch onto his own.

"Kamui…Kamui why does my side hurt so?"

"Do you not remember?"

Subaru flinches and his hand falls back down to touch the fresh bandages at his side.

"I dreamt an odd dream last night…a dream that can only be true and yet…"

"Did Seishiro do this to you, Subaru?"

"He told me that he did not love me…he had never loved me…that I was as unremarkable as a glass to him…"

"Subaru…"

"Do not pity me, Kamui. No matter what he has said, the truth of his identity or the force with which he has driven home his point, I know he does not mean it.

"For his eye tells me a different tale."

"Then why would he do this to you? Why would he say such things?"

"He is Sakurazukamori and thus he is destined to fight against me…destined to be my enemy in this war.

"Somehow the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth must have discovered our connection and used me as a threat."

"If that is true then perhaps you should not pursue him, but rather wait for him to come to you."

"You believe that I am being idealistic."

"Perhaps and yet I do not know him as you do, Subaru."

Subaru is silent a moment and then he remarks,

"Sometimes, over the years, I have wondered if he truly cared for me…what is there about me to love for once such as him, after all…

"But then I would see his blind eye or recall our first kiss…" There is a smile again on Subaru's lips and though it hurts a little to do as such Kamui enquires,

"Will you tell me of it?"

Subaru seems uncertain a moment and then, his smile blooming, he begins to spin his tale.

"We had been dating for a month and Seishiro had taken me out for an evening meal…"

……………………………………………………………………………..

"It seems you enjoy playing with the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven." Seishiro remarked as 'Kamui' sets down at his side.

"It amuses me to see him look so broken…also there is a want in your heart to see him set to one side."

"You are all together too blunt on occasion, Kamui-kun."

"Perhaps or perhaps it is rather than you do not care to hear your thoughts voiced."

He reaches for a cigarette and taking a few breaths of the acidic smoke he enquires,

"I wonder if you can truly see the Wishes of others, Kamui-kun, or if you are simply drawing your own conclusions."

"I can not see your Wish, Sakurazuka, if that is what you fear…as to the Wishes of your doll…

"It seems he comes closer to choosing between them and yet still there are things that tie him down to indecision.

"The lie that you hide within your right eye, for example."

'Kamui' is smiling a little now and Seishiro raises his free hand to cover his blind eye,

"It seems I can not hide anything from you, Kamui-kun."

"Your ties to that person have not been completely severed."

"No, but the end draws nearer." He lowers his hand and a blank smile fixed onto his lips he informs the other, "I would make sure you keep your other self close, Kamui-kun."

Tossing the cigarette to the floor he stubs it with his heel before leaping off the building and heading towards home.

……………………………………………………………………………

There had been something in the tone of Hinoto's voice that had made him a little uncertain of her advice.

However, his want to help Kamui as much as he could, had won out over the niggling doubt and thus he stood now upon the Rainbow Bridge, waiting, patiently, for his opponent.

An arm comes to settle about his waist and Seishiro's familiar scent enters his nose.

"I have missed you so." He remarks as he turns to look the other in the eye.

He believes, for an instant, that his eyes are playing tricks with him and he steps a little away from the other for a second glance.

Yet even with a little distance between them, the change to Seishiro's face is still very clearly present.

Seishiro's right eye is still, very clearly, present again.

"So you have noticed…I had thought that I would have to point it out and yet it seems you are more observant than I had given you credit for."

"How? I heard the doctors assessments…was at your side as you learned to cope with this disability."

"The doctors were swayed, as you, into my illusion and as to the adjustment period…a little ham acting was all that it took for you to believe, Subaru-kun."

"Why?"

"Why? I acted on instinct when I stepped between you and that woman and thus I only thought of the consequences after the event.

"You knew that I had a little magical skill and yet for me to recover from such an attack without some injury would have been as a testament to the truth of my power.

"Thus I thought to allow you to believe me blind in that eye until the conclusion of The Bet, at which point I would have let the illusion go.

"When I made the choice to extend The Bet a little further I also decided to keep up this lie."

Subaru feels the final pieces of his fragile hope shattering about him and for the briefest of moments he believes that he shall lose himself in despair.

Looking, however, to Seishiro's right eye, he finds that the despair melts away into an irrational anger that intensifies with every moment.

"That look becomes you, Subaru-kun." Seishiro remarks as he reaches to pull free his Ofuda.

Concentrating on the thought of protecting his sister's happiness Subaru pulls a Kekkai about them and then reaches for his own Ofuda.

The fight is hard, Seishiro never relenting and the anger within Subaru grown strong enough that it drives his every action.

Seishiro attempts, once, to hurl him into the snare of illusionary branches, yet he has learned this trick well and dodging the tendrils he moves until he is clear out of their reach.

"Give me back Seishiro, Sakurazukamori!" He demands once he has his breath back.

"I can not, for the one you ask for was no more than an illusion."

"Then I would claim my eye!"

Subaru jumps then, the bandages about his blind eye unfurling to drift about him almost as wings.

There is a hard sound as his hand digs into the muscle of Seishiro's eye and the faintest of cries from the other before he falls weakly, into Subaru's arms.

Drained completely of all emotion Subaru pulls his hand free of Seishiro's head and casts a protection spell about his precious cargo before he calls for an ambulance.

He waits until he can hear the sirens in the distance and lowering his Kekkai he leaps away from the scene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: In an attempt to diffuse the mood I wish to note that the mobile that Subaru used here was bought by Hokuto as a birthday present and was chosen because it was almost a perfect match for Sei-chan's. Right that said I make no apologies for the whole Sei-chan not actually losing his eye thingy, as you know as well as I do that Clamp have probably thought the same thing and its actually his right eye that Subaru receives rather than his left! R+R I need to know I haven't actually scared you away!


	7. Desire

7. Desire. 

T: Consider this a little Christmas present to all you loyal readers, thank you for your patience while the festive season slows me down! On a cheery note I've finally reached the end of this thing and I can comfort you by saying that there are only three more chapters to go!

This chapter still features a little of the goriness of the last so beware…also there is a CONVENIANT PLOT DEVISE warning tagged to this chapter...you'll know it when you see it!

Kuraitsubasa: Yep, Sei-chan's eye is most certainly gone this time! The wish thing will be explained in the last chapter and Sei-chan's feelings will remain relatively undisclosed until that point as well! Don't apologise for the questions, they let me know that you're actually reading and that I've done my job of drawing you in!

Comixoriole: Happy to see I've tempted you to read again! Happy Christmas to you and thanks for the compliments!

Still not mine, though at the moment I really wish it was, if only so I could draw more chapters for all the fans!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had felt Subaru's Kekkai being raised and, after a little organisation from Soratta, he and Arashi had made their way towards the Rainbow Bridge.

They had travelled as far as the edges of the Campus when the Kekkai had been again lowered.

As a wild panic grabs hold of his heart he leaps with a strength and a speed that he had never before achieved, in the direction of the fading energy.

He manages two of these longer bounds before Arashi stops him by placing a hand to his shoulder and then points to the horizon.

A figure is making its way towards them, its thin frame clothed in a familiar white coat.

Breathing a tiny sigh of relief Kamui allows his fear free before he leaps into the path of his companion.

"Subaru, I had begun to fear the worst…"

There is a trail of blood splattered on the pail fabric of Subaru's coat and there is such a distanced look in the others eyes that it scares Kamui a little.

"Subaru?"

The other registers the sound of his name and looks a moment to Kamui before he falls, shaking, to his knees.

Kamui crosses the remaining distance between them and pulls Subaru into a hug.

"He will not stop shaking." He remarks after a moment.

The girl leans down and presses a hand to the Onmyoji's forehead.

"He seems to have gone into shock…we need to get him somewhere warm…" She remarks as she lifts Subaru up into the crook of her arm.

"Wait a moment…there is something clutched in his right hand…" He bends down in order to better reach the hand in question and the smell of blood comes strong to his nose.

He gently separates the fingers and looks a moment at the object within Subaru's grasp before he forces himself to look away.

"What is it?" Arashi enquires after a moments silence.

"An eye."

"Oh…" She shivers, just barely, and then gripping hard to Subaru's form she enquires,

"Let's go, shall we?"

……………………………………………………………………………….

He is not particularly surprised to see 'Kamui' cross into his hospital room but instants after the doctors had at last let him be.

"I take it that you were watching the events in the Rainbow Bridge."

"Indirectly, yes…How is your eye?"

He raises a hand to the bandaging and responds,

"It is blind truly and yet I can not bring myself to care. It is, after all, my own fault for pushing him too hard."

"It amused you though, did it not, to learn that your fragile porcelain doll actually had a back bone?"

"It makes things…intriguing…certainly."

"I would ask you what you plan to do now and yet I do not think you shall give me a clear answer."

"I do not think I shall do anything for a while. I can not find it in me to care about the world or those within it and yet I do not wish to waste the effort in destroying everything."

'Kamui' chuckles a little under his breath and shaking his head he remarks,

"It is sad that this has all come about because of that boy and yet I doubt you see the connection.

You have, after all, blinded yourself to everything that might interfere with the reality that you have formed for yourself."

"The reality I have formed for myself?"

"Something that I have been thinking on recently Sakurazuka-san, do not concern yourself over it." 'Kamui' remarks before he smiles pleasantly and says, "I do not believe that we shall see one another for a while, so I will bid you farewell, and advise you to think carefully on the want within your heart."

A moment later 'Kamui' is gone and he is left alone to ponder, again, on the others enigmatic words.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Thank you again for doing this, Imonoyama-san."

"And again I must say that this was nothing, Kamui-kun, Sumeragi-san is, after all, one of our own."

The boy smiles and turns back to face Subaru,

"He still will not respond to anything but his name."

"Whatever happened on the Bridge seems to have affected him quite severely."

"But we can not help him if he does not talk to us…"

"True enough." Nokoru shuffles a little on his feet and after a moment remarks, "I wished a moment to talk to you about the item that Sumeragi-san brought back with him."

"The eye, you mean?"

"Yes. After extensive tests it seems that it will prove an adequate replacement for the one that Sumeragi-san lost on Sunshine 60.

"In fact, it is an almost perfect match for that last appendage."

"Is that normal?"

"No and yet I had suspected something of this sort when you told me that you believed the eye part of the Sakurazukamori."

"Forgive me, Imonoyama-san, but I am afraid that you have lost me…why does the compatibility prove the eye was from the Sakurazukamori?"

"Because the Sakurazukamori is a balancing force for the Sumeragi…they exist in a perfect tandem, each counter balancing the actions of the other.

"Thus when this eye proved such a close match it could only be taken from the Sakurazukamori."

"And there is no margin for doubt?"

"None."

Kamui slumps a little into himself then and reaching for Subaru's hand he remarks,

"Then it makes Subaru's current situation a little clearer."

There is silence a moment and then Nokoru enquires,

"Would you come and see something with me, Kamui?"

"Of course." He looks to Subaru and informs the other. "I'm just going with Imonoyama-san for a moment."

Nokoru leads him through the mansion and into a little box room that Kamui had not previously realised was there.

A television sits at the far end of the room; the space about it filled will video tapes.

"The Campus records short interviews with all of its students, once when they are 16 and once when they are 18.

"It is a social experiment designed to show the directors the progress of their students over such a crucial time in their lives and is aimed at helping them get the best out of each of their students." He clicks on the monitor and pulls out a video cassette from the stack.

"Sumeragi-san was, from the beginning, a very special case and it took a great while to get permission to film him and yet the results are both very telling and hearting to say the least."

Nokoru clicks the play button on the video player and then steps back to allow Kamui to see the screen clearly.

An image of a pale, nervous boy appears on the screen and if it were not for the luminous green of his eyes he would believe that Nokoru had accidentally placed in the wrong tape.

'_My name is Sumeragi Subaru…I'm 16 and I have a twin sister on Campus.'_

A question is posed off of camera and the younger Subaru looks a little uncertain before he replies,

'_I am the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi family and so I do not get to spend as much time on myself as I would like…I think, if I had the chance, I would become a zoo keeper.'_

Another question and the Sumeragi again takes a moment to find his answer.

'_In two years? Hopefully Obaachan will allow me to continue to come here and perhaps by then I might have found a way to balance out my work and school.'_

There is a final question and the younger Subaru blushes before replying,

'_I do not have anyone at the moment…nor am I really looking…my life is a little, hectic, at the moment, after all.'_

There is a moment of static and then a more familiar Subaru appears on screen.

'_Hello again.'_ The man remarks a soft, confident, smile gracing his lips a moment before he remarks,

'_Quite a lot has happened in two years…I am still the thirteenth head of the clan but things seem to have settled enough that I have more time to myself._

'_I have decided to become a zoo keeper and I have gotten to know a few of the students here on Campus.'_

The interviewer poses a question and Subaru's smile deepens into something beautiful.

'_Yes I have found someone since we last talked…his name is Sakurazuka Seishiro and he is just a little older than I am…_

'_He makes me feel loved and confident to be who I am.'_

Another question and Subaru chuckles a little before replying,

'_Where do I see my future? To be honest I could do anything and be happy as long as he stays with me.'_

The static kicks in again and Kamui turns to face Nokoru, an enquiry clear in his eyes,

"You are wondering why I showed you this. The answer is that I needed you to see how much of a positive effect Sakurazuka-san has had on Sumeragi-san…how much of Sumeragi-san has been defined by the other."

"This I already knew, Imonoyama-san."

"True enough and yet I am not sure that you have allowed yourself to comprehend it truly.

"You have fallen in love with Sumeragi-san, after all and that love has blinded you a little."

Kamui feels his skin flush and Nokoru smiles one of his soft, open, smiles and grasping Kamui's shoulder he informs the boy.

"Sumeragi-san loves Sakurazuka-san enough that he has, for years, closed his eyes to the others true identity.

"Even now, after everything that has happened, I believe that he loves him still. Believe that that love has made him blind enough to believe he might be able still to get Sakurazuka-san back."

"But he is Sakurazukamori."

"Perhaps and yet to Sumeragi-san, Sakurazuka-san and the Sakurazukamori are two very separate individuals."

Kamui allows himself a moment to consider this information before he remarks,

"If Subaru truly wishes to have Sakurazuka-san at his side again then I shall support him. However, it may prove otherwise…time might bring Subaru to forget Sakurazuka-san and in forgetting him Subaru may find himself attracted to me."

"Such an attachment will only ever prove a false thing, Kamui-kun, something born through Sumeragi-san's wish to keep you content. Would you still invite him care knowing it to be as such?"

"If it meant that he stayed at my side for the rest of my days then yes, even knowing that, I would welcome his affection."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Snigger the plot deepens…I loved the irony of Nokoru being the voice of reason and so this little bit between he and Kamui stayed…also, for those inclined, there can be a little more read into N's words of wisdom…perhaps that he too had allowed love to blind him for a while…

Will Kamui get Subaru? Will Sei-chan get a clue? Will there be more complex authoress logic? Tune in next time to see! Until then R+R and I'll attempt to answer your enquires.


	8. Dissolution

8. Dissolution. 

T: With Christmas and the New Year now behind me I hope to be able to get these last chapters out a little swifter! Thank you again to my readers for remaining patient and to Silver Salamander both for putting up with me and being the best of Beta's! Subaru remains ANGSTY in this chapter and a little OOC in places but given the circumstances I'm sure you'll excuse him…oh and there are vague volume 17 references in this one!

Kuraitsubasa: The eye question is answered here, plus Subaru finally decides on a Wish (See if you can guess what it is!). I would apologise for putting all the answers in the last chapter, but I fear it was done deliberately so as to keep the readers reading!

I fear that I am but a fan and thus I do not own anything here apart from the meagre plot!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Subaru stirs from his almost comatose state an hour after the anaesthetic for his operation has worn off and thus the first question that he softly asks Kamui is,

"Why can I see through my right eye?"

Kamui seems reluctant to answer that enquiry and it is this that gives Subaru his answer.

"So I did not dream the events on Rainbow Bridge….the eye with which I see the right side of the world is, in fact, the very eye that I had believed to be destroyed for my sake."

"Subaru…"

"Don't say you're 'sorry' Kamui, for you don't mean the words and I have no wish to hear them."

"I only want to help, Subaru."

"I know and I thank you for your kindness."

"But?"

"But I think that I would like a little time to myself…go and get a little sleep."

"You will call me if you need anything, won't you?"

"Of course."

Once Kamui has left, Subaru pulls himself out of bed and with a slow, wobbling gait, comes to stand before the mirror at the far end of the room.

There are a few bruises and scars upon his face that must have been left over from the operation, yet apart from this he seems physically sound.

The rich hazel of his right eye serves to remind him both of what he has lost and what he has done, he glares at his reflection for but a minute before the anger welling up in his chest caused him to lash his hand out to hit the mirror.

It cracks but does not shatter and as he regards the many replicas of his image he realises something, and a wish forms within his heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………

He sleeps for an hour and then Sorata wakes him, an apology clear in his eyes,

"Hinoto has seen where the next Kekkai will fall…I wouldn't disturb you but there are two locations and with Sumeragi-san as he is…"

"It is alright, Sorata." He remarks as he pulls himself out of bed.

They wait another hour on a Ginza rooftop and then Kamui feels a Kekkai being raised.

There is a flash of Arashi in his head and he has only to inform Sorata of the other's plight before the man is tensed ready to give aid.

A Shikigami appears on the railing and a ghostly image of Hinoto appears,

"Do not go! Please, not just yet. An earthquake will occur shortly here in Ginza and you must stay to protect it!"

Both the image of Hinoto and the Shikigami fades and leaves behind an Ofuda that Kamui recognises well.

He recalls the odd smile he had seen once on Hinoto's face and grasping harder to the Ofuda he asks Sorata to raise an independent Kekkai about them.

He talks to the other of his suspicions regarding Hinoto and Sorata looks a moment at the Ofuda before he remarks,

"I will place a watch on Hinoto, to see what we can, but I recommend that you keep this and show it to Sumeragi-san when he gets better."

There is a moment of silence and Kamui enquires,

"Do you think he will 'get better', Sorata?"

The Monk takes a moment to think of a reply and he has just opened his mouth when the colour drains from his face.

"Sorata?"

"We need to get to Inogashira Park." He remarks as a scratch appears at his left eye.

Panicked now Kamui offers the other his shoulder and once he is used to the added weight he makes off towards the direction of the Park.

……………………………………………………………………………….

He has removed the mirror and is sat quietly reading a book when the door opens to admit his sister.

She has a small box full of useful items from the house balanced in her arm,

"I thought that this room could do with a little brightening up." She remarks grinning, as she places the box down onto the table at the centre of the room.

He regards her a moment before he remarks,

"Why lie, Neesan? You have brought my valuables here because you know I will not return to the house…not while it is empty."

She tenses and the smile freezes on her face,

"Subaru, I will forgive you that harshness because Sei-chan has gone away for a while…"

"Neesan…I won't break if you utter the truth. Seishiro was the Sakurazukamori, he lied to me about the truth of his emotions, about his connection to that individual and then he struck at me until he broke my arm.

"The man that I loved, is, if he even existed, buried beneath the hard impassiveness of the Sakurazukamori and if he did fight himself from that shell there is now the matter of my right eye between us."

"Stop this!"

"Stop what? Neesan, you have to understand that you cannot coat this is sugar and hope it sets itself to normal…you have to accept it as I have and decide on the best way to move on."

She turns on him then, a sharp anger clear in her eyes,

"Is that what you want, Subaru? To 'deal' with this as though it is simply a trifle….as though this is not the end of your world…how is that any better than 'sugar coating' the harshness of it?"

"Perhaps it is not and yet the alternative of shutting myself away seems so wasteful.

"You are here to both help and be helped by me and there is Kamui-kun also…"

"Watch yourself about Kamui, Subaru, most especially now when there is the temptation to use that boy to bring a warmth to your life."

"I want only what is best for him, Neesan, nothing else."

"Then please, Subaru, for Kamui's sake if not your own, be careful."

There is a moment of silence then and the last of her anger fades away into a soft caring expression that he recalls well from childhood.

"Kakyo and I have finally settled on a date for the wedding."

"When?"

"A week tomorrow."

……………………………………………………………………….

He is sat patiently in the gardens at the centre of the Campus, a book propped onto knees, waiting for Kamui to appear so that they might continue the boy's studies.

He has just reached a particularly interesting chapter of the book when a pleasant voice enquires,

"Might I have a moment?"

He glances up to meet the soft brown eyes of the boy he had bumped into momentarily at sunshine 60.

"You are Segawa Keiichi, aren't you?"

"That is correct and you are Sumeragi Subaru."

"Yes, how may I help you, Segawa-kun?"

"Firstly I wanted to thank you for helping out in the earthquake at Sunshine 60.

"Shirou-san told me how you lost your eye getting to him and I wanted to say how sorry I was for your loss.

I also wanted to talk to you a little about Shirou-kun."

"Of course." He remarks as he puts his book down to one side.

"He's always seemed a like a nervous individual…skittish and a little unsure. Recently, however, he's seemed so much worse…every little noise frightens him and he looks so thin…

"He talks of you a great deal and I thought that if anyone knew if something or someone was troubling him it would be you."

"Kamui…Kamui has just recently lost someone to whom he was very close and the pain of that loss is enough that he has not been taking the greatest of cares of himself.

"It does not help that his friend did not die naturally, but rather was stolen away from him by someone Kamui had believed also a friend."

"No wonder he seems so reluctant to trust anyone."

"He trusts _you_, Segawa-kun."

"I am not sure if I would go that far, Sumeragi-san…he tolerates me, certainly, but to call that toleration trust…"

"Give him time, Segawa-kun and I am sure that you will find that he opens out to you."

Keiichi seems to consider this a moment and then he enquires,

"Where is the gentleman that I have seen you with before on Campus? I had thought to find you with him today but…"

He has become used, over the weeks, to having individuals enquire after Seishiro's welfare, yet this casual enquiry still hurts him enough that it takes him a moment before he can respond.

"He has gone away for a while on a business trip."

"You miss him."

"I love him."

Keiichi looks a little startled at that confession and then a soft smile comes to his lips,

"It is nice that you can be so open about your emotions, Sumeragi-san.

"Kasan used to say that it was a show of a person when they were able to forget about prejudices and simply allow themselves to love."

There is a wistfulness in Keiichi's voice now and Subaru is about to ask him of its cause when Kamui appears from the bushes.

"I am sorry I am late, Subaru, but sensei kept us back later than I had expected."

"It is okay, Kamui, Segawa-kun has been keeping me company."

"For too long, truth be known. I'll see you at lunch, Kamui." Keiichi remarks as he gains his feet.

Subaru waits for the other to go before he informs Kamui,

"That boy is very perceptive."

"Yes, he is." There is a note of despair in Kamui's voice and though there is a thought to pursue it, he chooses not to.

Kamui will tell him if it is important, after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: He he…can you sense the foreshadowing…can you? Kamui will also have explained Subaru's eye to Keiichi, which is why he does not mention it…eh he… Sweat drop! R+R I need the love!


	9. Envy

9. Envy.

T: In a vague sort of apology for the long update space (Work is, as always, my excuse) I'm giving you two chapters in one hit! The next chapter is the last so expect a whole lot of gearing up in this one people! Am extending the warning of a slight Subaru/Kamui relationship in this chapter…happened spontaneously I promise you! Other warnings remain the same and I fear that I still do not own the masterpiece that is X.

Kurai-tsubasa: Yep Sei-chan's wish will be revealed and that's a good bit of guess work on Subaru's wish! Am saying nothing of the Keiichi and Kamui situation and as to the wedding…It's mentioned but I'm not writing it…have no idea what happens in a traditional Japanese wedding and I really don't want to give Kakyo and Hokuto a western wedding, thus it's staying out! As always I love the questions and your enthusiasm!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakyo watches his loved one worriedly.

"Have you talked to your brother?"

"Yes."

"How is he?"

"Distant. Discovering that Sei-chan did not care…that the basis of his life was a lie…it has destroyed him…"

He pulls her into an embrace and resting his chin into the top of her head he informs her,

"I am afraid, love…so afraid that my dreams will at last come true."

"I am not going anywhere, Kakyo."

"You say that now sweet, yet what will you say if it becomes a choice between losing Subaru or dying yourself?"

She tenses and he feels a little of his comfort drain away.

"You see? No matter how much you love me it is not enough to place a block between you and your twin."

"No and yet I don't think that it shall matter. Subaru has found a reason to remain here despite his hurt…a reason to keep himself free from his heart."

"There is a possibility that his want is a dangerous thing."

"It is indeed possible."

"But?"

"But, somehow, I don't believe that it is.

"The feeling that I got from Subaru the last that I talked to him was passionate, yet constant. Whatever his wish, it is something he has wanted for the longest of times and that has become more important to him now, when he has lost everything else."

"This is another of those 'twin things' that I will have to trust you on, isn't it, love?"

"Yes it is."

She leans into him then, the soft, constant warmth of her presence as a reminder to him always that destiny might be swayed.

That things might yet turn to a positive course.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Thank you for helping me with this, Segawa-kun…I wouldn't ask but…"

"But when needs must and all that…" The other responds as he straightens Kamui's bow tie.

"Segawa-kun…you are a friend, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Might I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think it better to keep no secrets, no matter the consequences?"

"I think it would depend on what the consequences were and to the general circumstances.

"If imparting your secret would lead to you, or someone you cared about, to getting physically hurt, then I would keep the secret."

"The only person who might get hurt by this is myself, and then only emotionally."

Keiichi seems to consider this a moment and then he remarks,

"Wait until after the wedding to tell him, Shirou-kun. It wouldn't do for such a lovely occasion to be spoiled and it'll be more romantic that way."

"How…? How…?" Kamui enquires his skin now a subtle rose hue.

"How did I know? Shirou-kun you practically glow every time Sumeragi-san is near and the way that you smile when you mention his name…it could only be love."

"…is it that obvious?"

"If you are asking me if Sumeragi-san already knows then I fear that I can't give you an answer."

"You must think I'm stupid" He states quietly.

"I think you are being brave, and perhaps a little masochistic. I wouldn't call you 'stupid'."

"You are always being nice to me, Segawa-kun, even when I am not nice to you."

"A smile suits you more, Kamui."

"Thank you."

Keiichi steps back and admires his handiwork a moment before he remarks,

"I believe that you are as ready as you'll ever be."

"Wish me luck!" Kamui remarks as he heads for the door.

"Good luck, Kamui."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Looks like there's snow on the horizon."

"Hmmm."

"Subaru?"

"Yes?"

Subaru's voice is distant and Kamui almost re-thinks his plan. He knows, however, that this is simply his nerves playing up on him, and that he would regret it if he held back now. He takes in a deep breath, and quietly confesses.

"Subaru….I…I think I'm in love with you…"

There is a moment of silence, then the Sumeragi turns to face him with a sad smile on his lips, and he replies,

"Kamui, you are my dear friend and I am flattered that you feel this way, however, my heart belongs still to Seishiro."

"I know and yet with time you might forget him…might learn to accept me as more to you than a friend."

"Kamui…"

"Please, Subaru! All I want is a chance to make you happy again…to bring the smile back to your face!"

"Is my smile worth the loss of your own, Kamui?"

Kamui pulls him down into a hard kiss and, once they have separated, he replies,

"If it comes to that, Subaru, then yes, it is."

"You are too kind to me, Kamui…far too kind."

"You are more than worth it, Subaru."

"You say that now, Kamui and yet I wonder of you will say the same when you know all of me…when I expose my wish to you."

"I do not care for wishes, Subaru, for they are attached to my darker self and the pain he imparts.

"Thus no matter how much a part of you it has become, I can't view your wish as anything significant.

As to hating you when I know all of you…I do not believe such a thing will ever be possible." Kamui remarks as he steals another, more passionate, kiss from the other.

………………………………………………………………………………

His holiday in Kyoto had been restful and yet disappointingly brief.

He has come back to Tokyo sooner than he had hoped, both due to the sudden change of weather and to the sudden need he had felt to be again in familiar territory.

A brief visit to the basement of the government building has informed him that 'Kamui' was as obtuse as ever and that a great deal had occurred in the month that he had been away.

The most surprising of which was the death of Nataku.

He could tell, simply from the way that 'Kamui' imparts this news, that he should not enquire further and thus, but moments after he had entered the building he was again on his way out.

On impulse he visits the small apartment that he and Subaru had shared together and is unsurprised to find it now completely devoid of any sign of inhabitants.

He purchases coffee at his usual place and is welcomed back several times by the members of staff.

One, a young girl with small pigtails and a pair of thick rimmed spectacles, informs him that he should ask Subaru about the boy he had come with the last he had been to the shop.

"What boy?"

"I did not catch his name, Sakurazuka-san, but he was very pretty and his eyes were such a vivid violet hue."

"Yes I know the one. He is in Subaru's school and has been getting tuition from him."

"They were very close for school friends, Sakurazuka and the boy was discussing some very personal matters when I came over to get their order."

"Thank you for your concern, I am sure it was simply a misconception on your part."

"I do hope so, Sakurazuka-san…you and Sumeragi-san make such a lovely couple, after all."

He thanks her again and leaves as swiftly as he might, an odd empty rage boiling inside his stomach.

He knew that it should no longer bother him if Kamui cared for Subaru; knew that the Sumeragi was no longer 'his' now that he had severed the last tie between them.

At least he had had believed this the case…

However, faced with the reality of Kamui's affection…of Subaru's supposed return of that care…he felt a jealous streak arise.

'_You have blinded yourself to everything that might interfere with the reality you have formed for yourself.' _

He had little understood the words when 'Kamui' had first spoken them and yet now they made an odd sense to him.

He had believed himself free from emotion…free from sharing his mother's fate and yet if that was the case why had he made the Bet?

Why had he extended it long enough that there was risk always that he would expose himself?

Had he done as such simply to dissipate his boredom for a short time or was there a darker truth to the matter?

Had he continued to pull Subaru into his life because he had lost the Bet, because he loved the other truly?

Had he simply exposed Subaru to the truth in a desperate attempt to prove to himself that he did not care, that he was still empty of all emotion?

Had he forced himself to block away his emotions simply because he believed himself incapable of feeling them...?

Because for him being Sakurazukamori was being emotionless.

Was he in love with Subaru?

A surge of sudden warmth tells him that this is indeed the case and he feels suddenly inexorably guilty.

For he has destroyed Subaru merely to maintain his illusion…has hurt the other without good cause.

He knows that somehow he must repay this hurt and yet how?

An idea forms suddenly within his mind and he leaps off of his current perch towards his new destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Yep the obligatory cliff hanger! I would rationalise this chapter but then most of that is going to be done in the next so I'll let you be! R+R just do it!


	10. Closure

10. Closure.

T: For anyone that is still reading after my slight diversion last chapter I give you the final part of this fic…enjoy! Warnings remain the same, though I am adding last chapter logic just in case. I own nothing that you see here other than the meagre plot, this fact makes me sad so I will not dwell on it for too long.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He feels the earth shifting lazily and is about to wake Kamui when he feels the scars on the backs of his hands throb.

Seishiro has returned.

He dresses as quietly as he might and leaving a message with Soratta he heads for Nago Sun.

Seishiro stands in the middle of the destruction, the empty smile clear on his lips faltering, momentarily, as he sees Subaru.

"I see you are putting my eye to good use." He remarks after a moment.

Without much thought Subaru raises his hand to touch the eye in question and caresses the lid a moment before he replies,

"I will not apologise, for this eye was taken in penance for that which I lost through false pretences."

"I wonder if that is my care for you or your care for me."

Subaru tenses a moment and then he enquires,

"Do you refer to Kamui, Seishiro?"

"I hear that you seem as the perfect pair…"

"Why should I explain my actions to you, Seishiro? You who are as the perfect example of what it is to lie about your feelings for your partner…to live in a relationship where there is but a one sided love."

"Then you are lying to Kamui as I once lied to you?"

"No, it is rather that Kamui is lying to himself as I once did.

"That Kamui has convinced himself that I love him though I have never claimed as such to him."

"Then one day you shall be forced to shatter his beliefs as I shattered yours, Subaru-kun.

"Tell me, does that not make you as guilty as I?"

"Perhaps and yet still I retain a little innocence. I have not, as yet, drawn blood from another without provocation, after all."

There is a moment of silence and then Seishiro reaches to claim his Ofuda.

"I believe we have stalled enough, Subaru-kun." He remarks as he initiates a borage of attacks.

Subaru sets a ward about himself and concentrates on strengthening the thing, rather than returning these attacks.

"If you do not fight back you will be injured, Subaru-kun."

"So be it. I will not fight you, Seishiro."

"I told you the last that we met that there is nothing of the man you loved within me, Subaru.

"Thus there is no need to hesitate in harming me. I am your enemy, after all."

"You are not my enemy, Seishiro, even though you have scarred me, have lied to me and have done your utmost to break me."

"Surely you do not say that simply for some misplaced loyalty."

"I say it because I love you and because everything that I was. Everything that I have become is tied to you.

"Thus you could wound me to the point of death and still I would not fight you."

Seishiro hesitates then and dropping his hands to his side he enquires,

"Would you say this even if Kamui were here, Subaru?"

"Yes. Both because it is the truth and because he has need to hear me speak these words."

"The other Kamui told me once that there were two wishes in your heart…that as they were both tied to myself in some fashion I would be the one to make you chose between them."

"I thought once that I wished to meet the Sakurazukamori and ask him why he had not killed me…I also wishes to live with you always at my side, loving me and protecting me.

"Yet by betraying me you have destroyed both of those wants and now I wish for something completely separate to those other desires."

"Is this wish also tied to me?"

"Yes."

Seishiro crosses the distance between them and catching Subaru's chin into his hand he remarks,

"You are still so very cute, Subaru-kun…still so very optimistic."

He pulls the other into a kiss and once they have separated he lifts one of Subaru's hands up to cover the skin above his heart.

"I have been blind, Subaru-kun and through that blindness I have caused you pain.

"I wish, so desperately, to make things right…to pay for that hurt and to gain your forgiveness.

"That is why I pulled you here and why I do as I do…" He steps back and a spell spills forward from his lips.

The warmth about his fingers is the only warning Subaru has of the intent of this spell, for but a moment later he is cradling Seishiro in his arms, those same fingers imbedded deep into the others shoulder.

It takes him a moment to register this, and then he removes his hand and enquires,

"How?"

Seishiro smiles a soft, genuine, smile and replies,

"Upon realising the want in my heart I formulated a plan…I knew that you would not willingly harm me, for you are a kind boy and so I did a little research…

"I found a spell that would allow me to control your hands through our link and I had thought to use it to kill myself…

"It seems, however, that even I am not quite powerful enough to force another's will completely to my dominance…"

"How could you believe that this would solve anything? How could you think that your death would repay me for the hurt that you have caused?"

"I believed that if I were no longer alive…if my existence was wiped from your life…you might be able to let go and move on."

"When I woke to find that I had not dream the horror of the Rainbow bridge…that a part of you was now within me…I felt so very angry…angry that you had lied to me and angry that I had done such a thing to you.

"I thought, for a while, that I wanted you to kill me…that if I could be of importance to you for the last moment of my life I might be content.

"Yet such a want would help no one and so I began to believe that I wished to bring you back.

"Began to believe that if I could love you despite the darkness within you, there would be a hope that you could love me in return.

"If you had succeeded…if I had been the one to erase your existence from this world…

"I could not have lived with myself…"

"I do not deserve your faith."

"Perhaps not and yet still you have it."

Seishiro smiles another soft smile and pushing himself into a sitting position he says,

"Subaru…I have realised that I truly do…" The last of his words are swallowed away as his body finally gives up fighting the effects of blood loss.

"Shall we get him to a hospital, or do you wish to allow him to continue on his preferred path?" That last is Kamui, the icy calm in his voice conflicting painfully with the wild hurt clear in his eyes.

"Why did you come?"

"I felt you leave, Subaru and upon following you I heard the tale you imparted to Soratta.

"I knew, simply for the subtle changes in your voice, that it was a lie and curious as to why your reasons, I followed you."

"Then you have heard everything?"

"Yes, even that which you believed I had a necessity to hear."

"I shall not apologise, Kamui, you knew my heart, after all."

"Yes and yet knowing and seeing are two separate things." He seems to think a moment and then he enquires, "Why could my love not be enough, Subaru? Why could you not forget him even after he had hurt you so?"

"Because I love him and because he is as a part of my soul."

"I see."

The words are numb of emotion and yet Subaru knows well that Kamui is hurt by this…that despite his best efforts he has been responsible for stealing the boy's smile.

He opens his mouth to apologise and Kamui shakes his head,

"I have no want for an empty apology, Subaru. Tell me that you are sorry when you mean it from the heart of you." He remarks before he dips to lift Seishiro's right arm over his shoulder,

"Lets go, shall we?"

……………………………………………………………………………….

"…and so you have come out here for a little space?" Keiichi enquires.

"That is about it, yes." Kamui replies, his eyes drifting to settle on the high branches of the tree he thinks always of as Kotori's home.

"The worst thing is that I have no right to be angry…I knew where his heart was…knew that I could never be Seishiro for him and still…"

"Hope is an odd thing, Kamui-kun, for it brings us both great joy and great sadness.

"Your hope for Sumeragi-san to focus completely upon you has proved misplaced and yet that does not mean it was wrong, or that the hurt you feel because of its failing, is a bad thing."

"What if I hung still to a little of that hope? What if I believed, even now, that he might see me and realise that I am the one for him? Is that wrong', Keiichi-kun?"

"It is, perhaps, a little idealistic and yet I would not have expected anything else, you love him, after all."

There is a moment of silence and Kamui's gaze drifts to fix on a bush on the horizon before he enquires,

"Do I? Listening to Subaru talk of Seishiro as though he were his very oxygen has placed a doubt in my heart.

"I care, very much, for Subaru and yet perhaps that is because he helped me find my way again after grief had pushed me from my path.

"Perhaps every emotion and every want I have felt since that time has been built upon that initial kindness…

"Perhaps, if we had met in another way, I would not consider him at all special."

"Perhaps you only care for Sumeragi-san because he was kind to you, you mean?"

"Yes."

Keiichi seems to consider this a moment before he takes in a deep breath and says,

"If that is true, Kamui, then I, at least, would be a little happier.

"You see I harbour a secret that, as you with the secret of your care, I have often thought of exposing.

"However, I am not as open as Sumeragi-san, or as brave as you, Kamui and thus I have kept my own council.

"Now, though, I wish to say that even though I do not know you truly…even though you do not know me…I love you, Kamui."

There is another beat of silence and then Kamui stretches across the distance to catch Keiichi's hands into his.

"If that is true, Keiichi, then there are some things you should hear about myself and about this world…"

……………………………………………………………………………….

Subaru is sat at his side when he, at last, awakes and there are lines about his face that tell that he has been as such for a great while.

"So you are awake." He remarks and Seishiro is quick to note that these are the exact words that he had said to Subaru when the other awoke after losing his eye,

"Are you going to berate me for my actions, Subaru?"

"No, I believe I did enough of that at Nago Sun." He remarks before he leans over a little and tangles a hand into Seishiro's hair.

"I will forgive you the hurt you have put me thought if you can do the same and also if you tell me what it was that you were going to say at Nago Sun."

He regards the conviction in the other's eyes a long while and then smiling he replies,

"I will forgive, Subaru, for all you have done has been due to the pressure I put on you…as to the other…I have realised that my love for you is true, Subaru."

"I am glad." The other remarks before he dips over completely in order to steal a kiss.

"This will not be easy." Seishiro remarks once they have separated.

"Perhaps not and yet with you at my side I believe I can weather any hardship."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Let us all go awwww at the token happy ending a moment…right that done there are a few things I need to stress before I go.

The first is that as Sei-chan was with Subaru at the beginning of this whole thing, he has been unable to destroy as many places as he did in the manga. Thus Nago Sun was, until this chapter, still standing.

I have a twitchy feeling that Keiichi's daddy worked at Nago Sun and that as it was not destroyed neither was he…if this was the case then let us say that his father died with his mother at Sunshine 60.

The second thing is an apology for doing the whole suicide bit…I fear that it was such a good idea that I could not keep it completely out. Be happy that I let Sei-chan lives and that I let you see the end of the sentence!

Finally, the version of the Nago Sun incident that Kamui gives to Keiichi is very heavily edited and most likely went along the version of Subaru found his ex-boyfriend in the carnage at Nago Sun and fearing him dead he let go a whole load of secrets while I was listening. Kamui will, of course, give him the real version at some point, but for the moment this is all Keiichi really needs to know! R+R…I really want to know what everyone thinks…you especially Kuraitsubasa!


End file.
